


Give It to Me

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Skinny Dipping, romanogers - Freeform, sex in the lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her eyes dared him to, dared him to cross that line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It to Me

** Give It to Me **

**So I basically caved in an idea I had about Steve and Nat going skinny dipping and then having sex.**

**I should be studying for a final I have on Wednesday but you know, smut….**

**Summary:** _her eyes dared him to, dared him to cross that line_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

Steve literally had no idea how he ended up in this type of situation. He had decided to go to a late night stroll to the lake and then ended up inviting Nat. It was a nice night, the moon was up and the temperature was perfect. The one thing he didn’t take into consideration was Nat suggesting that they go skinny dipping.

He wasn’t stupid

He knew what skinny dipping was

“You okay there old man,” Nat’s eyes had a playful gleam to them.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he shook his head, “I don’t know about this Nat, skinny dipping?”

She smirked, “Afraid we’ll get caught?”

“Of course, we’ll get in trouble for public indecency!”

The spy rolled her eyes, “Your forgetting that we’re at one of Stark’s private islands right? We’re on vacation Steve, live a little!”

“I don’t know,” he began to shuffle around.

“Fine, your loss,” before he knew it, the red head began to strip and was brought back to reality when she threw her underwear at him. “But feel free to join in,” she had that playful tone in.

He watched as Nat jumped into the lake, Steve almost stopped breathing the moment she emerged from the water, the drops glistening in the moonlight.

“Come on Rogers, the water is fine!”

He blushed, “I’m perfectly fine over here.”

She rolled her eyes and smirked, she swam a little bit towards him and leaned on the dock. Her eyes daring him to cross the fine line of being a gentlemen who followed the rules and a bad boy who didn’t give a shit.

“I’m waiting _Steven_ ,” he shivered the moment she called him by his birth name.

A low growl escaped his throat, “You’ll regret that.”

She giggled as she swam away the moment Steve began to stip. Once naked, he did a cannonball into the lake, laughter escaped the red head lips as she got splashed. The super soldier gasped as he came up for air, with a shit eating grin, he wrapped his arms around Nat and threw her into the water. After coming back for air, Nat glared at the blond and began to splash him. The two Avengers began to have a water fight until an idea came into the spy’s head.

Taking a deep breath she dove, Steve looked around trying to calculate where she might pop out. What he didn’t take into account was the feel of her lips around his cock.

“SHIT!” He felt her warm mouth enveloping his length and her tongue stroking the underside of it.

The moment Nat came back for air, Steve felt his whole face heating up.

“Have fun?” She asked this time with her own shit eating grin.

“You’ll pay for that, you little sneak.”

She squealed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, this time his right hand slithering between them and his index finger slipping inside of her heat. A gasp escaped her lips as his palm began to rub against her throbbing clit. Nat buried her face against his chest as he continued to finger her, his middle finger slipped in and began to scissor her insides. Steve could feel her nails digging into his biceps.

What he didn’t take into account was her stroking his arousal. He dropped his head on her shoulder as her strokes moved in time with his fingering. A guttural moan escaped his lips as Nat used his pre-cum to lather his throbbing erection. She bit into his shoulder as she came on his fingers. Pulling away from her, Steve brought her into a hungry filled kiss.

Breaking apart she smirked at him, “Better finish what you started Rogers.”

He grinned, “Oh you know I will. A soldier never abandons his mission.”

They swam towards the dock, his back leaning against it, Nat wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They moaned as she sunk onto him, his cock filling her up so deliciously. She shivered as his hand was rubbing her back. As she rolled her hips he thrust his hips up. Her moans filling the night as he continued to move in time of her movements. Being partners, they were in total sync with one another.

Her left hand burying into his hair and gripping it tightly as he began to move roughly against her. His hands digging deep into her hips as he bucked hard. As her head dropped back, Steve began to attack her neck, leaving hickies all over. She purred as his left hand was caressing the underside of her breast. His thumb circling the erect nub and then rolling it between his index and middle finger.

Dipping his head, he took the right nipple and began to suck and nibble. Nat felt herself being loss in complete utter lust and bliss. Her body become sensitive to his touches and movements. Angling her hips, she rolled against him, causing the tip of his penis to press against her cervix. Steve growled against her breast as she did that, her walls beginning to squeeze him tightly.

“Fuck you’re so perfect,” he groaned as her movements became fast.

 “Cap’s got a dirty mouth,” she playfully smirked at him.

His lips close against her owns, “Yeah, and you know it, don’t you babe.” He brought her into another kiss, small waves appeared around them as they rocked against one another.

Nat broke away as she felt herself being undone the moment he slammed her down hard onto his raging cock. She clung hard onto his shoulders, her nails breaking skin as she came hard. With her walls squeezing him hard, Steve tried not to dig deep onto her hips as he arched his back, and a string of loud curses escaped his lips as he came inside of her. Nat moaned in pure pleasure as his warms seeds filled her up. Steve managed to grip the dock with his left hand as his right arm supported Nat as she was recovering from her orgasm.

Finally catching her breath, this time Nat kissed Steve, they kissed slowly and passionately as they were recovering from their orgasmic high.

“See not so bad being adventurous once in a while,” she smiled against his lips.

“I guess not.”

“You know, you two should be lucky that this is a private island,” both turned around and saw Tony. “Otherwise you two would have gotten arrested for public indecency.” With that, the billionaire genius left, leaving the two embarrassed Avengers alone.

“Aww, there goes my plans for fishing tomorrow morning,” this time it was Clint. “Couldn’t you two not do the nasty in the lake?”

“Damn it Clint, go away,” Nat glared at the archer.

“Ya’ll nasty,” as he left, the sandy blond began to mutter about evil Russian spies corrupting Captain America and dirtying a lake.

** END **


End file.
